


Tutoring

by StarBoatStation



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, Souda comes to terms with Sonia dating Gundam, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia is passing all of her classes with flying colors! However... her marks are falling in the class she was never really good in - mathematics.<br/>Shall she find an unlikely tutor in one she had been trying to avoid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Souda... What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had a sudden burst of inspiration!  
> I just thought it'd be interesting to see how The Holy Trinity would act around each other when Sonia and Gundam finally started dating. (Like jesus. That took forever.)
> 
> Italics = Character's thoughts

Sonia Nevermind was walking down the hall of Hope's Peak Academy. Usually, she was quite upbeat and excited to speak to everyone. However, on a day like today, not even her boyfriend (of now 2 weeks) Gundam could help her feel better. She smiled at his attempts, even as he allowed her to wear his scarf - complete with the Four Dark Gods of Destruction nuzzling into her neck - but the flame of happiness was soon snuffed out. Looking at her report card, she let out an extensive sigh. Passing marks and the top of her class in all subjects, with the exception of one - mathematics.

She adored all other subjects such as history and literature where she could learn about previous leaders and tyrants and what they did to leave their mark on history. All of that facinated her! Math was hard to figure out. It was all in the mind, as Sonia was more of a tangable learner.

She sighed again, slipping the paper back into her bag. However, just as she looked back up, she was falling to the floor.

"Oh dear..." she groaned lightly, rubbing her head. Looking up, she saw who she ran into.

"Oh! Miss Sonia! I-I'm so sorry!" Kazuichi Souda began stuttering and fussing over her, making sure he didn't injure her.

"All is well, Mr. Souda." She offered a smile to try to ease him. She could see tears forming in his eyes, but they slowly faded as he sniffled, trying to recompose himself. "Oh my! The contents of your bag!" She began picking up various objects that she presumed spilled out of the mechanic's bag - scrap metal bits, various screws, math notes... Wait, pardon?

She looked down at the paper in her hand, disbelief painted clearly on her face. Very clean and neat math notes were scrawled across the note paper. She looked up at the flustered mechanic who was busy shoving his possessions back into his bag. It wasn't possible that these notes belonged to him...! She could feel a small wave of anger rise up in her chest.

"Mr. Souda!"

"AAAH-! Y-Y-Yes, M-Miss Sonia?!" He was surprised by her sudden outburst as she waved the paper in front of his face.

"Did you steal these notes from someone else? This is quite inexcusable, Mr. Souda!" she was cross, and Souda knew it. But she was a bit surprised when he didn't start stuttering out an apology like he normally did when she caught him doing something he shouldn't have been. Instead, a bright flush painted his cheeks and the tops of his ears as his eyes began to well with tears again.

"I-.... I'm sorry, Miss Sonia, but I gotta go!" He swiftly took the paper from her hand and ran down the hall, leaving a confused Sonia standing in the middle of the now empty hallway.

 

* * *

 

_IDIOT!_

Kazuichi couldn't help but scold himself after he sprinted away from Sonia. _That was a close one._ He ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a sharp breath as he settled on the floor, leaning against a wall.

"Ahem."

He looked up to see the Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, hovering above him, holding out a yellow detention slip.

"Aw c'mon man!" Souda cried, taking the slip from the lower-classman.

"No running in the halls, Mr. Souda. You know the rules."

Souda scoffed as the uniformed teen walked away. Getting up, he stretched and checked his bag. "Oh shit." He was missing his glasses. He must have dropped them when he ran into Sonia. Idiot. He winced as he mentally scolded himself, already back-tracking to the scene of the crime.

Well, as you can imagine, Sonia was gone, as were his glasses. "Dammit... Pops is gonna kill me." He sighed, trudging towards his dorm room.

 

* * *

 

Sonia was surprised that Souda had run away from her like that. What was even more surprising was when she found a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses with a small label that read "Kazuichi Souda" on the hallway floor.

Honestly, she didn't know which was more shocking - the fact that Souda ran away from Sonia, or the fact that Souda appeared to be quite knowledgable in mathematics.

The princess gingerly picked up the glasses and began walking towards the dorms with new-found determination in her step. She had formed a plan. She was going to return the Dark Gods to their master, then retire to bed. The next day, she would return Souda's glasses and request that he tutor her!


	2. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up on Souda's doorstep at 9 in the morning this Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I didn't know so many people would like this, like, wow!  
> I'm still firing up my muse, but we're getting there. This chapter didn't come out as well as the first one, but hopefully *fingers crossed* the next one will come out better as well. *knock on wood*  
> Just gotta get back in the groove.  
> And thank you for reading~!

Souda groaned as he hit the power button on his alarm clock. Rembering it was Saturday, he smiled and rolled over to nestle back into his nest of pillows and blankets. Maybe if he slept long enough, he could prolong telling his Old Man about his glasses.

Just as he was about to tumble over the brink of consciousness, he heard a knock on his door. _Maybe they'll just go away._ Another knock. _Please go away._ A more forceful series of knocks. Groaning, he sat up. "Yeah, yeah. Be right there!"

He tugged on some sweats, nearly falling over, but caught himself on the edge of his desk. He opened the door, mid-yawn. "What d'ya wa- AHHHH-!"

True, he didn't have his glasses or his contacts in and everything was pretty fuzzy, but he would recognize those golden locks anywhere. He slammed the door, but then scolded himself.

 _DUDE._ He slowly opened the door again. "M-M-Miss Sonia?!" He tried (in vain) to fix his hair. There was no way that was happening. Instead, he opted to half-hide behind the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Souda. I am terribly sorry to intrude." He heard her reply. He mentally scolded himself for not grabbing his beanie from his nightstand.

"N-No. Don't... Uh, worry about it." He had a hard time forming words. The post-sleep haze still lingered and it was still a bit awkward talking to her in general after Gundam happened.

"I believe I have something of yours." He saw her move and produce something black from behind her back. He squinted hard but couldn't make out what it was. Gingerly, he lifted the... whatever the hell it was from her hands and then he realized. "Oh my god." His glasses. HIS GLASSES! He almost launched himself at her to hug and kiss her! ....But then he remembered. But it didn't keep him from smiling at her. "Thanks, Miss Sonia! I was worried I lost them!" He hated wearing his glasses around others, but he didn't have time to put in his contacts and everything being fuzzy was starting to get annoying.  
Hesitantly putting them on, he blinked the remaining sleep out of his eyes before looking at the princess on his doorstep. He felt a soft heat rise to his cheeks as he looked at her.

She was out of her uniform and instead donned some really cute weekend wear. Her hair was in a lose braid, delicately draped over her shoulder. She had on a soft pink off-the-shoulder sweater, a short light gray skirt, white socks stopping just above the knees with little pink hearts going up the side, and black Mary Jane's.

Suddenly feeling very self-concious in his 'fresh outta bed chic', he hid behind the door again. "So... What, uh, brings you here this morning?"

 

* * *

 

When Sonia had resolved to visit the mechanic that morning, she honestly didn't know what to expect. Maybe she should have seen what actually happened coming.

"AHHH!" SLAM!

As he slammed the door closed, she blinked in surprise. "Hm." She was about to raise her hand to knock again when the door began to open. She couldn't help the small blush that crept across her cheeks. She wasn't exactly used to seeing her friend in such a state.

He was topless, wearing only a pair of sweats. It was surprising at just how toned he was. His eyes were wide, and it was strange seeing them to be dark gray, almost black, instead of the usual pink. His bright pink hair, which was usually hidden under his hat, was a tad crazy and spiking up everywhere, but was actually fairly flattering. He tried composing himself before half-hiding behind his door.

 _Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea._ Upon returning his glasses, she was glad to see how happy he was when he recieved them. Seeing him with them on, the blush grew a bit. He actually looked kind of cute with them on. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, she took a deep breath. "M-Mr. Souda." Clearing her throat, she looked at him. She will be strong. This is the only way. "May I come in?"

He blinked at her, sputtering slightly, before nodding slowly and opening the door. She quickly walked past him, into his room. She could hear the door close and a rustle of fabric before she turned to face him. He was tugging on a white tank top, and making his way over to the bed. "S-Sorry about the mess. I don't usually have, er... Company." He quickly tried to tidy up, running a hand through his hair.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Souda." She sat on his desk chair, across from the bed, where he sat fiddling with a wrench he had picked up earlier. "I have something I need to ask you." She could feel her cheeks warm up a bit more as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I..."

Souda was eyeing her, obviously nervous as to what was about to happen. His grip tightened on his wrench while Sonia was trying to form the words that were begging to be said.

"I... I want you to tutor me in Mathematics!"


	3. Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accept It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia finally asks Souda to tutor her. What will he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Chapter 3~ Here we go!

"I want you to tutor me in mathematics!"

"I... What?" Souda sat there, staring wide-eyed in disbelief. When Sonia had requested to come into his dorm room, sat down, and began blushing and acting nervous, being asked to tutor her in math was DEFINITELY not what he had in mind.

Granted, Dark Lord Hamster would probably kill him if he ever admitted that's what he thought, but you couldn't blame Souda for thinking that. He was still trying to form coherant words when she began speaking again.

"I wish for you to tutor me in mathematics." She was fidgeting and looking at her hands in her lap, a now bright blush visible across her cheeks.

"U-Uh... Why?" He began to get nervous. Not only did she see his math notes and he was about to be found out for actually being smart (parish the thought of that happening), it was hard trying to formulate words and getting them out correctly around the tight knot in his chest, always threatening to cause tears to spring to his eyes. Blinking back a few, he watched Sonia calculating what to say next.

"Well, Mr. Souda... To be quite frank, I am not very skilled at math." He had a hard time believing that. "When I saw your math notes yesterday I..." She swallowed hard and looked up at him, determination hardset in those beautiful ocean-gray eyes, "I know things have been awkward since Mr. Tanaka and I... But, I would really appreciate your help!" She reached forward and took his hands in hers, causing a blush to spring to his cheeks as his heart did an entire freaking gymnastics routine in his chest. "Please Mr. Souda!"

He tried to calm down enough to try to object, but as he looked into those beautiful eyes... He sighed, the longing knot in his chest only getting tighter. "How can I say no to a damsel in distress?"

The way her face lit up could make any grown man cry. Good thing she was too busy hugging him to notice faint tears threatening to ruin her sweater.

 

* * *

 

All manners training went out the window as she expressed her joy.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Souda! Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly before letting him go and sitting back in her chair. The fact that he had agreed to tutor her was the largest load off her back, and she was practically bouncing in her chair.

"U-Uh, no problem." He replied, scratching the back of his head, slightly ruffling his hair. His face was bright red with a blush as he avoided eye contact. Sonia's smile faltered as some heavy, unsaid words filled the air between them. She was about to inquire what he wished to say, but he cleared his throat.

Unshead tears were forming in his eyes as she looked her, an obviously forced smile on his face. "So, I'll uh... Text you! How about tomorrow afternoon in the library?"

Sonia smiled at her friend. "That sounds perfect!" They both stood, Sonia to leave and Souda to show her out. As she opened the door, she turned to him, a stern look of serious business on her face. (She called it her foreign affairs face) "Mr. Souda. I would appreciate it greatly if we kept this a secret. Gun-" she cleared her throat, "Mr. Tanaka does get jealous, rather easily."

"Oh..! Uh," he blinked at her, seeming caught off-guard. "Sure, Miss Sonia!"

Another load off her shoulders. She smiled, and hugged him tightly once more before heading out the door and down the hall.

 _Yes._ She thought to herself, skipping down the hall towards the cafeteria. _This shall work out well, starting tomorrow!_

 

* * *

 

"This is going to be a disaster." Souda was muttering to himself, his head buried in his hands, as he sat on his bed. The scent of Sonia's perfume still wafted through the air and with each inhale, that knot in his chest grew bigger and tighter. Groaning, he shot straight up and smacked his own cheeks.

"No! Wake up Kazuichi! This is perfect!" He was beeming now, as he began pacing the floor in heated excitement. "Every day, alone, with Miss Sonia in the quiet library! No Tanaka, no Hinata telling me this is a bad idea, and no worries! HAHA! Maybe, just maybe, I'll finally be able to convince Miss Sonia that Tanaka is brainwashing her, or has her under some spell! Yes, excellent." He grinned, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. "Starting tomorrow, Mission: 'Convince Sonia That Tanaka Is Out Of His Mind, And Win Over Her Heart' is a go!" He stopped, frowning, and scratching his chin. "Eh... The name needs work, but it's still a go!"

Man! He hadn't felt this good in weeks! He actually felt lighter, somehow. He turned on the shower and shot a wink to his relfection in the already fogging up mirror. "This'll be great, come tomorrow."


	4. Let's Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first tutoring session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoh my god. I am so sorry this took so long, guys. A lot's been going on in the past several months.  
> At long last, the new chapter is here! I'll try to update more often.

Sonia checked her phone once more to make sure she had gotten the time and location right. 11 o’clock at the table in the northern-most corner of the library. Right on time. She smiled to herself, as she walked into the near-silent library and waved to the librarian who offered her a kind smile right back. The princess couldn’t help but feel giddy and nervous all at the same time. A dear friend who was skilled in mathematics was tutoring her! However, this dear friend being Mr. Souda, she was still fairly weary on.

With the beginning of her’s and Gundam’s relationship came a certain awkwardness and uncomfortableness in regards to being around Kazuichi alone. Sonia had hoped these tutoring sessions could not only help her, educationally, but also help patch up their friendship, what remained of it, that is.

She couldn’t help but huff out a delicate sigh as she continued to make her way through the rows of books towards their meeting spot. When she rounded a corner, she stopped, her heart doing a nervous little leap in her chest. Kazuichi was already there, on time which was surprisingly out of character, and had several books splayed out on the table in front of him. His glasses were on, instead of his contacts, and he was scribbling away into a notebook, half the page already full of notes.

For Sonia, it was a bit of an intimidating sight. However, as she made her way closer, she sighed in relief to see the notes he was taking were not for math, but on mechanics of high-speed train engines. It was at that time Souda finally noticed she was there. He jumped slightly in his seat, quickly slamming the book he had open closed. “M-Miss Sonia! Right on time. S-Sorry. You… You caught me off-guard.”

The blonde giggled softly as he scrambled to push books out of the way to make room for her to set down her things. She made her way around the table to sit next to him, which also caught him off-guard, sending him into a mess of blushing and stuttering, which only caused her to giggle again. “M-M-Miss Sonia? What are you d-doing?”

“I figured it would be easier if I were to sit next to you, Mr. Souda. So I could see what you were doing and vice-versa.” She replied calmly, already taking out her notebook and pencils.

“Ah. Th-That’s a good idea.” She could see him already getting his composure about him as he opened the math textbook and his own notebook to a blank page. “Let’s start with, uh, a review. Just so I can get an idea of where you’re at, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

“…and that’s how you find the area of a triangle.”

Jesus Christ. Souda pushed his glasses further onto his nose, almost grateful their 3 hour tutoring session was over. He was glad he decided to leave his contacts at home. His eyes would have been drier than the savannah at this rate, no matter how many eye-drops he would have used. The teen’s hand was cramping, his back was killing him, and his brain hurt something fierce. But…

“Oh! I’ve got it now! Is this one right, Mr. Souda?”

Double-checking the problem she was currently struggling through, she had done all the work correctly and got the answer right. Souda smiled. “You got it right, Miss Sonia.” Seeing her face light up when he told her that made all his aching worth it. However, his heart was aching now, and no amount of ibuprofen and hot showers would help.

“Thank you so much, again, Mr. Souda! It means a lot that you are helping me.” She piped up, as they began packing up their stuff.

“It’s no problem, Miss Sonia. Just happy to help!” He smiled weakly at her, still tired from lack of sleep. He had stayed up all the previous night trying to think of what to say to the princess to convince her that Gundam was insane, but he couldn’t think of anything that didn’t make **him** sound crazy. But, hey. He had a while… right? At the point where Sonia was at the learning curve, Souda was sure he’d be tutoring her for a while.

The mechanic stretched his arms out and above his head, his joints and spine popping every now and then from where they had stiffened since their break. He was used to working in cramped spaces for long amounts of time, but he could at least move more than he had within the past 3 hours. Gathering the books he had gathered earlier, he stood as Sonia did and they made their way out of the library together.

“Really, Mr. Souda. It means so much that you’re willing to help me and keep it discreet.” He glanced over at her. Her stormy-gray irises were sparkling with relief and gratitude. On the other hand, he was pretty sure he just looked tired. But he offered a smile, none the less.

“Really, Miss Sonia, it’s no problem.”

The pair made their way towards the main entrance, where they separated ways. Sonia to meet with Koizumi and Owari and Souda to meet with Kuzuryuu and Leon. Souda smiled and waved back at Sonia who was waving excitedly before dashing towards the dorms. He chuckled before walking out the front doors and towards the near-by coffee shop where he was meeting his friends.

“Dude. You look like crap.” Leon commented as Souda approached their usual table.

“Yeah, seriously. Up late researching the space shuttle again?” Kuzuryuu piped in, eyeing the mechanic over the rim of his coffee mug.

“Nah, man.” He replied, flopping rather ungracefully into the cozy cushioned seat. “Just studying, I guess.”

The boys across from him choked on their coffee as they turned to look at him.

“What?! You?! STUDYING?!”

“What?! It’s not that uncommon.” He replied, blushing and looking away as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

“…Ahhhhh~ I get it, Souda-senpai.” Leon cooed, leaning back in his chair.

Kuzuryuu and Souda both gave him a look of _Explain._ The red-head winked before grinning. “Senpai’s trying to impress a nerdy chick! I mean, studying, carrying books, wearing glasses. It’s obvious!”

Souda sputtered, his face flaming up as he chucked one of the books at Leon’s head. “No, idiot! How the hell are you even passing your classes?!”


End file.
